


bachelor party

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M, Mud, Playful Sex, Season of Kink 2018, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: When Nick helps Colin run away from his horrible bachelor party, they end up have some messy fun on a deserted beach.





	bachelor party

**Author's Note:**

> For Season of Kink for the "wet/dirty" square.

Nick, of course, won the race as they swam to shore. But he did manage to walk onto the sand with a muddy scraggle of seawood strung across his chest.

“Nice look, man,” Colin said, “Very dapper.”

Nick grinned, picked off the seaweed and rubbed the mud all over his chest. “I planned this, dude. This is our spa treatment. It’s going to make my skin glow.”

Colin laughed and walked over, running a finger through the muddy smear on his stomach. “Yeah, I can see that.”

Nick got that look on his face then, and Colin started to run away, but Nick laughed and grabbed him by the arm, and before Colin knew it, Nick had smeared a handful of mud across Colin’s shoulder and chest.

“You dick!” Colin said laughing, reaching down to grab a handful of mud of his own. 

Nick ran along the shore, then picked up another handful, and soon both men were inching near each other, threatening to lob the mud at each other.

“Man, we haven’t been this stupid since we were kids,” Nick said, eyes crinkling. 

“Nah, we’re this stupid all the time,” Colin said. 

“Truce?” Nick said, still moving closer.

“We both drop it at the same time?” Colin asked, smiling.

Nick, as expected, decided to just lunge at Colin, and soon they were wrestling on the shore, the waves coming up a couple inches around them with each wave, making the ground beneath them soft and messy no matter how long they rolled around.

Eventually, Nick managed to get on top of him, held his wrists down in the wet sand, and smiled, looking down at him. They were both wet, dirty, laughing, but Nick was staring at him almost sadly.

“Hey,” Colin said gently, “One last time for old times’ sake?”

Nick grinned. “One more time.”

He kissed Colin then, hard and possessive, and Colin laughed, rolled them over so he was on top. 

“Nuh-uh,” Nick said playfully, and sat up, almost picking Colin up as he did, leaving Colin straddling his lap as he sat in the sand, his hands resting on the ground behind him, both of them still sinking ever so slightly with every wave that came in to wash away the sand beneath them. 

“Things won’t change. Just because I’m married,” Colin said, sliding his hand softly on the side of Nick’s face.

“Sure they will. But that’s okay. I’m so happy for you.” He looked nervous, almost, or longing, or something else.

“Thanks. But really, Nick. Some things will never change. Like this,” Colin said with a smirk. He kissed Nick again, biting down on his lower lip.

“Ow!” Nick said, “You’re going to pay for that, buddy.”

“Sure hope so,” Colin said, then pressed Nick back so he was lying in the wet sand again, strands of his hair plastered messily across his forehead, streaks of mud all over his body.

“You look good, all dirtied up,” Colin said.

Nick pulled Colin down on top of him. “Back at you.”


End file.
